Zootopia WildHopps
by Kambam44
Summary: This is a nice story of Nick Wilde dating Judy Hopps, and I know this has been done thousands of times but I just felt like I should write one aswell, is that to much to ask?
1. Chapter 1 The Injurie

A/N quick authors note, I am gonna upload like, 10 chapters at once because I am transfering this story from Wattpad so that way my story can be read in other places to so people know it exist, sounds selfish I know, but I want my story to be known.

Nick's POV

It has been at least a week since I joined the ZPD and being Judy's partner just makes me realize more and more how much I like her and it kills me inside knowing she most likley doesn't feel the same...we'll have to see what the future has in store fo- I am starting to sound like judy...that bunny really is rubbing off on me...

I had layed out my police uniform the night before like I always do and I was kinda nervous about today...I don't know why but I just was...I checked the time it was 7:45 judy picks me up about 8:00 so I layed down on my bed and looked up at my ceiling and started thinking about why I was nervous today but all I actully was thinking about was Judy in her police uniform...I shook the thought out of ny head and checked the time it was 7:57 so I walked downstairs to wait for judy fully dressed in my uniform with the badge, I was ready for today...

Judy's POV

I pulled up to Nicks apartment and it looked worse everyday I felt sorry that nick had to live in such a place, I rolled down the window and looked at nick sitting on the steps of his apartment. "Hey Nick ready to get goin'?"

"I sure am ready Carrots!" He walked to the passenger side of my car and got in. "So do you have any idea the mission we are getting asigned today ?" He said to me after he had his seatbelt on and we were driving. "Uhm no actually Nick we don't know are mission until Bogo assigns it to us" I could hear him sigh quitly as we pulled up to the station we got out of the car and walked inside and headed to roll call after roll call Cheif Bogo started asigning missions to every one me and Nick were first.

"Wilde, Hopps you will be assigned patroling duty in case someone robs a store or something"

"Yes Sir!" Me and Nick said at the same time and we headed out to the police cruiser and I drove like I always do and nick rode in the passenger seat and we started patrolling. A few hours had passed and then we heard a store's alarm systen go off and we knew someone was running away with loot that they stole, me and Nick jumped out of the car and right then the robber passed us with a lot of loot we started chasing him as fast as possible it took a second to realize that there were two of them!?! They split up down two allyways. "Nick! You take left! I'll take right!"

"Okay juds!" Is the last thing I heard him say as I ran down the right alley way and he ran down the left...the next thing I know...darkness...

Nicks's POV

I did what judy tolded me and chased the guy to the left but he gotnaway because he was a cheetah and I am a fox...I then remembered judy might need help! Just then I heard a gunshot followed by judy's scream!! I ran to the source of the scream and saw a circle of people looking at something I pushed through and saw judy barley alive a pool of blood surounded her as she bled from a gunshot in her leg. "Judy! Judy! Can you talk to me!" All I heard was a groan in response I took off my over shirt and then my under shirt and wrapped up her leg to stop the bleeding I could see Judy cringing at the pain "I know carrots...I know but I have to..." Soon after the ambulance arrived I rode with them to the hospital and when they took her up to a room I sat outside waiting anxiously...


	2. Chapter 2 The Question

Nicks POV

I walked into the hospital room Judy was in when I was allowed to and I walked next to her "Hey carrots...how you holding up?" I asked her

She looked pretty drowzy they must have her on medication.

"Oh Nniiiickyyy...heyy...I am doin great...the nurses are really niiiiccce..." She had responded.

Yep, she was on medication.

"Thats great to hear...get well soon...kay?" I saw her nod then pass out, the nurses said that they were gonna keep her overnight for extra pro cautions so I went home, on my way home I got a message from Chief Bogo on my phone.

"Wilde, I am giving you an assignment"

"What is it cheif?"

"You have to stay home and take care of Hopps when she gets out of the hospital don't worry I am giving you those days off with full pay, so take good care of her she is our star officer"

"Okay sir"

When I got home I went to bed and fell asleep I dreamt about Judy all night and then I woke up, it was time for me to go get Judy from the hospital so I got up and took a quick shower and got on my Hawaiian shirt and khakis and hurried up to the hospital.

Judy's POV

I was supposed to go home today and I was excited because chief bogo told me that Nick would be taking care of me until I got better! And that made me so HOPPY!! And I was ready to go already right as nick walked in I was happy to see him since I secretly had a HUGE crush on him...I know he doesn't feel the same but I can't get rid of my own feelings...

"Hey carrots! You ready to go?" He said to me

"Yeah! I am ready!" I got up with the crutch I had to use Nick walked over and grabbed my free arm to help me walk it was a real sweet gesture...He helped me to the car on the pasenger side and I got in he put my crutch in the back seat and got in on the driver side and drove to my apartment he helped me inside and as soon as he walked in he looked freakishly nervous. "T-t-the entire apartment complex...i-it's all bunnies!!" He said stuttering

"It's okay Nick as long as your with me you'll be fine, okay?"

"O-okay carrots..."

He helped me over to the elevator and it opened and a entire litter of bunnies hopped out, we walked in the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor, floor 27.

Nick's POV

We walked in the apartment of only...BUNNIES!!!!!

"T-t-the entire apartment complex...i-its all...bunnies!!!"

"It's okay Nick as long as your with me you'll be fine, okay?"

"O-okay...carrots..."

When we got to her apartment I helped her to her room and layed her on her bed.

"H-hey carrots ...I was wondering o-once you were f-feeling better...if you uh..."

"If what?" She said

"Ifyouwantedtogototheparkwithme..."

"This time don't slur your words Nick"

"If you want to go to the park with me..."

"Are you asking me what I think your asking?"

I started blushing deeply under my fur.

"You are! Nicholas P. Wilde is asking me on a date!!"

"Well Judy...if you want to see it that way..."

"I would love to! But...i'm scared..."

I looked down at the floor sadly

"Your...scared of me...?"

"No! No! I'm not scared of you! I am scared of what people would think...the station...people who see us together...my parents..."

"Yeah...it would he quite the risk...and-" i was cut off by Judy kissing me I blushed even more not expecting that, at all she broke the kiss and I looked at those beautiful amethyst eyes of hers.

"Thats a risk I am willing to take..." She told me I smiled and hugged her "thats a risk i'll be willing to take aswell..." I felt her hug me back

"Besides Nicky...risk have never stopped me before"

"You don't have to tell me twice...cottontail.,.."

Judy's POV

'Omg!! Did I just kiss Nick! And did he seriously just ask me out on a date...oh man! Oh man! I had no idea he felt the same way towards me that I felt towards him!!! I feel so happy! I just want to be with him now!' I thought, Nick layed down in the bed next to me and I started blushing a lot as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, I put my arms around his neck and fell asleep with him, soon after I am guessing he fell asleep aswell.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Judy's POV

Of all the things to wake up to, I think having Nick staring at me in the eyes is the wierdest thing ever.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed as soon as I woke up I was kinda suprised.

"Hey...easy there carrots no need to scream..."

I started to blush when I realized I had scream at Nick...I was blushing of embarresment...

"Awwwww your so-"

"Nick your not supposed to call a bunny cute!"

"Can you make an acception for me?"

"Fine...BUT only twice a week and on special acasions you can call me cute anytime you want, deal?"

"Thats a deal cute carrots" I wanted to smack him after he said that but we made a deal.

It has been a few weeks since Nick has asked me out and I know he hasn't forgot because he keeps reminding me and today we are supposed to be going on that date in the park and I am pretty exicted since I can actually walk without my crutch now, nick had started to go back to work but still comes over to my place to help take care of me, I gave him a key so I don't have to keep letting him in since it still makes my leg sore when I walk a lot.

"So carrots you excited about our date today? Because I got the whole thing planned out from the smallest blade of grass to the biggest and best veiw of zootopia"

"Well you are starting to get me kinda excited" I said then kissed him on the cheek since we have been doing that recently he went home to get ready for work and I started out the day. Let's see what the future has in store for us!

Nick's POV

I walked in to the ZPD and was greeted by clawhouser and I ran up to the desk. "Ben! Buddy! I need some advice! One pred to another! Please?"

"Sure what is it Nick?" Clawhouser said afterwords eating a donut.

"I need to know how to set-up a prefect date!"

"Oh, em, goodness!! Did you finally find a special fox?"

"N-no Ben...look" I leaned in "(it is a date with judy)" I whispered to Ben. "Don't tell anyone!! Got it Ben?????!!!?!"

"Okay Nick I won't tell anyone! And as for advice, where is the setting of the date?"

"The park"

"I suggest a picnic at sundown with the best veiw of zootopia there is a little area back in the woods there is a path well two paths actually they both lead to the same place though I suggest goin up there it is a FANTASTIC veiw up there!!"

"Okay thanks Ben, cya later..." I finished the day after that and got home fast as possible, I had told Judy to meet me at the park entrance at sundown she said okay and that she'd be there just at sundown, she always wants to be on time what an adorably cute bunny...I got home and started getting ready instantly I took a shower and got on my nicest shirt a blue button up shirt that you wear to something fancy or special acasions and got on a nice comfy pair of pants that looked good with the shirt, I even got a brush to brush out my hair for Judy...man did I love that bunny...I also put clogne and deoderent on I looked and smelled pretty good

Next I prepared the picnic wich was mostly blueberries and veggies for Judy and a few fried bugs incase I wanted to eat them but I havn't planned on it so I started out and went to the park and the place where Ben told me about and I got set-up the veiw was absolutley marvoules I checked the time and judy should be here soon so I went to the park entrance and waited then Judy arrived right in front of me looking beautiful as ever...I was in love...hardcore in love...

"Hey Nick how do I look?"

"You look beautiful carrots..."

"Awww thanks Nick"

"Shall we get going? I picked out a perfect spot..."

"Sure"

I led her to the woods where clawhouser told me to go and we were faced with an uphill climb...I knew Judy couldn't climb it so I picked her up she seemed shocked at first but soon accecpted it and held onto me burrying her face in my chest, I carried her up the hill and we reached the picnic spot, the veiw was still amazing, but I was looking at Judy not the other veiw...I set Judy down on the blanket and she was smiling a lot as she sat down, I sat down too, as soon as I did Judy cuddled up close to me, I put my arm around her as she leaned on me, we sat there for a while watching the veiw.

"Wow Nick you really did know the best veiw of zootopia..."

"Yeah...but I think the best veiw is the one where I am lost in your amazing amethyest eyes" I then felt her kiss me on the lips and we sat there kissing for a while, I love Judy so much...the best bunny around...my...best bunny around...

Judy's POV

I broke this kiss and looked at Nick's emerald eyes...I love Nick with all my heart...

"I love you Nick..."

"I love you too carrots..." Nick said

My stomach growled loudly and I started blushing of embarresment.

"I guess I am kinda hungry... "

"Oh that is quite all right cottontail I packed a lot of fruits and veggies for you AND I made sure that they were in plastic bags so ants don't get to them, good right?" Nick said feeling proud of himself

"Oh Nick!! You really did plan this all out didn't you?"

"Yeah...I wanted it to be perfect carrots"

I opened the basket next to me and looked in at all the yummy treats Nick packed, carrots, blueberries, apples, oranges and more! It all looked so good!! So I grabbed the plastic bag with carrots and opened it up starting to eat them, these tasted...familiar though...I looked at Nick.

"Nick! Did you get these carrots fron my famlies farm in BunnyBurrow??!!?!"

"Well carrots it seems you got me, yes I went all the way to BunnyBurrow and got the carrots and the blueberries too, I went to a few other farms to get the other stuff but I guess it was worth it"

"Heck yeah it was worth it!"

We ate the picnic Nick had packed and he ate only veggies and fruit I saw some bugs in there wich I thought he'd eat but he didn't eat them maybe he wanted to make me feel better about not eating bugs? Whatever it was...I am glad he didn't eat them...


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

Nick's POV

"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BREAKUP NICK!!!" Is the last thing I heard judy yell before she left...the love of my life...gone, forever...and there was nothing I could do to stop her...nothing...she just...left...thats it...she's gone...I threw the ring box away since there was no use for the ring inside it...me and judy were dating for 2 years...and now my life was over with a simple argument about her parents...

I called in sick the next day and faked a cold, cheif Buffalo butt beilived me of course and I stayed home...I wanted to call judy because I knew she had today off but I didn't know if I even could...I decided to call her eventually and when I called and she answered what I heard is something I never expected...

Judy's POV

All I could think about was nick...how mean I was and how much I...AM PISSED AT HIM!!!! HOW MUCH I AM MAD AT HIM!!!! HOW HE IS JUST ANOTHER SLY FOX AND I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED HIM!!!!!! And then my phone rang and guess who it was? NICK!!! I answered but I was not happy about it!!!! " I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING CALLING ME!!! BUT I AM STILL REALLY PISSED AT YOU AND IF YOU THINK THAT I WILL EVER FORGIVE YOY, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING I-" I was cut off by loud crying on the other end. "J-judy...*sniff*" it was nick...but I have never heard him like this...he called me by my name aswell... "Judy...i'm sorry...so...sorry...I...just..." I heard nick cying again...I was about to say something again when nick spoke again. "I wanted to say goodbye..." I heard what sounded like the wind and a big loud crack for a split second then the line went dead...worried I rushed to nicks apartment...as soon as I got there I called an ambulance as I saw nick in an alley bleeding and injured, his phone next to him smashed to peices...from what I can tell he probably jumped...all I could do was sit next to him and cry, just, cry... "Nick...I take it back...I don't want to breakup...I want to stay with you...please...stay...stay with me..."


	5. Chapter 5 The Fall

Nick's POV

I woke up in the hospital room to see Judy there next to me, she was just...crying...did she think I was dead? even if she did, why was she here, we got into a fight and that was it, she should hate me right now...she wanted to break up! "SO WHY IS SHE HERE" I blurted out loud it startled Judy and she looked at me crying still, I didn't mean to think out loud and I may have offended her. The next thing I knew Judy was hugging me and kissing me, I never expected that but in the end I couldn't help myself and kissed her back I was actually curious why I am even alive when Judy finally stopped kissing me I looked at her with a surprised look "hey...Judy what are you doin here...I thought you were pissed off at me?"

"Nick...I...I didn't mean that...I was just really upset and...I am so...so sorry..."

"hey...hey don't sweat it carrots...your fine...I already forgive you...but the question is do you forgive me?"

"for what?"

"for jumping off a roof for one...and for two...being a total asshole to you, that's an important one..."

"Yes Nick...I forgive you..."

I smiled at Judy's words and she smiled back I was happy to have my favorite little bunny back with me for now...because soon as I was better and I could go back to work, I realized that we had a new recruit and chief bogo took the new recruit from Judy who was training her, and gave the recruit to me, and I finally learned her species, she was a white fox and I had gotta admit, she was pretty damn hot but I only love Judy and that was it, so I will have to train this damn recruit...great...


	6. Chapter 6 The Trainee

Nick's POV

I walked into the police station a little bit excited for work again and because working with Judy could always be fun but as I walked in I heard chief buffalo butt yell my name to go to his office "WIIIIIIIIIILLLLDEEEE" I should have thought somethin' was up but I went on up there anyways because he was the chief and I don't want to get fired to where I cannot see my lovely Judy well that and the fact that I don't want to loose my job, but hey, whatever, time to go see what the buffalo wants.

"We need you to train this new cop thats coming in, a uh..fox, like you, we would have Judy do it, but she is still hurt emotionally, so i'll have you train this one for a while till Judy can train the trainee got it?"

"Yes sir Bogo Sir!" I giggled a bit.

"ugh...don't screw this up Wilde, we can't have a pregnant cop working here, understood?"

"Whoa whoa sir! don't get the wrong idea, and you never even said that this cop was a girl, and besides I am dating Judy remember?"

"yeah, I just...wanted to be careful Wilde...I never know what could happen ourside work after all, it took almost 2 weeks before I found out about you and hopps, so you understand"

"Yeah I understand...so when is this trainee ariving?"

"Later today, around Noon"

I sighed loudly "okay..." I exited the office to see judy standing there looking all sad and she said to me.

"Nick...please...don't...leave me..." she hugged me and cried

I hugged back "cmon fluffbutt why would you ever think such a thing...I love you and only you"

"I-I know...but...I just have fear..."

"Don't...okay carrots?"

"Okay Nick..."

We went back to work until this afternoon when cheif bogo came by.

"Wilde, the trainee had arrived, you will show her how to do meter maid duty"

"Yes sir..."

I went out to the main entrance to see a fox who was the new trainee when she turned around my heart starting beating fast, she was gorgeous!!!!!! Wait! What am I thinking! I love Judy! I don't even know this animal! Complete stranger! ...a really hot one though... NOO!!!

"Hi! I am Jenny! You must be Nick right?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Well nice to meet you!"

"Yeah...anyways lets get going" I walked out the station and got in the cruiser outside Jenny got in the passenger side.

"Okay Nick, I am just gonna say ask this, d-do you have a girlfriend?"

"Whoa some question to ask a total stranger, don't ya think?"

"Y-yeah...I guess your right...I shouldn't have ask-"

"The answer is no, I don't have a girlfriend..."

"Oh! Okay then! Well lets get going"

"Yeah...and stay clear of Judy Hopps she...doesn't like foxes...not even me...we are just work partners that is all"

"Okay thanks for the tip!"

"Yeah...no problem"

I started the car and drove off to where we would be working today...thinking about what I have just done...


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Shit

Okay first off, I would like to say sorry for so much delay and my apologies for 100% inactivity so so sorry anyways I will get back to writing this story and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for not writing.

Jenny's POV

Nick is soooooooooo hot! Like holy shitaki mushrooms hot! I am a little glad that he doesn't have a girlfriend...because...now I realize how much more I want him, a few years ago I waa watching nick and judy on the news about them solving that case and I saw nick, he looked amazing, and he looks better in person...dreamy...

"Jenny, you seem to be staring alot..." Nick said and surprised me

"S-sorry!" I replied "I just...uhm...think you look really...really uhm hot..."

"Okay? Thanks I guess Jenny"

"Sorry..."

Nicks POV

Shit shit shit shit shit shitaki mushrooms, Jenny freaking likes me and I am dating Judy and I LIED ABOUT IT. AHHHHHHH okay okay I gotta calm down...breath in...breath out...breath in...breath out I CAN'F DO THIS AHHHHHH FUCK OW OW OW OW OW AHHHHOOWOW

"NICK ARE YOU OKAY!?!?!?!"

"Fjabnahrbbbbbbfft"

I had jumped out of the car and have injured myself, minor injuries since my automatic police training broke my fall.

"I'm...fffiiiiinnnneeee"

She helped me up anyways and she hugged me, I didn't expect that and I pushed her away.

"Don't...don't hug me...please..." I said to her quitley.

"Sorry Nick..." she seemed super sad and it made me feel bad...

"Lets get back in the car and uhm...i'll take you to the place for you to...work"

She just nodded quitley and got in the car I got in the drivers seat and drove her to where she is working and explained to her what she has to do, she opened the door but before she got out she kissed me on the cheek "Love you Nicky, bye~" she said to me with a romantic tone of voice, she got out of the car and closed the door. I sped off when I recived a call from Judy, when I answered I heard loud sobbing. "W-why Nick...w-w-why..."


	8. Chapter 8 A Misundertanding

Nicks POV

"Why Nick...w-w-why..." Judy's mopy voice said on the other side of the call she was sobbing alot

"Why what Carrots?" I replied completley confused.

"I...I set up an audio spy...it...listens to what someone says and sends it to the reciver...me...and the transmitter was in the car...I listemed to everything you said!" more sobbing and talking but to much sobbing to understand.

"I'm sorry I said I didn't have a girlfriend...I lied and told her your someome who hates foxes...and I didn't mean it...I was just really nervous...I am so sorry...so so so sorry..." I told her with care and sympathy in my voice.

"But why did she say 'Bye love you Nicky'!!!!! Thats my nickname for you...and...she said that...and...are you cheating on me...? Nick...tell the truth...okay?" she said kinda hurt

"No of course not Judy! I love you so much...as a matter of fact I am coming over right now!!! I am giving a big hug, kisses, chocolates shaped like carrots and also a few bags of carrots themselves!" I exclaimed

"Oh, oh oh, Nicky you said my name...that means your serious...but you don't have to do all that stuff!" she said sounding worried.

"Oh yes I do!!!" and I drove off to the store and took all the stuff I said i'd get, payed for it and stuffed in the car driving to judy's apartment complex and grabbed everything I bought and rushed up to Judy's room opened the door and walked in.

"Judy? You here carrots?" I called out

"In my room nick" she said her voice abviously coming from her room I walked in and I saw Judy sitting on her bed beautiful as always.

"Hey Carrots" I said smiling, her eyes were still red from crying but I could tell she was happy to see me, mostly because she ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Hello Nick...I missed you..."

"I missed you too carrots.."

"You didn't need to buy all of these goodies for me"

"Of course I did..." I replied

"Nick...do you really love me? A bunny? Why would you even care about me...?" She said sounding really sad, I set the stuff down and I kissed Judy on the lips "I care because you are the one I love Judy..." I told her caringley

"I love you too Nick..." she replied.

3 months Later...


	9. Chapter 9 The Visit

Judy's POV

"Come on Nick! You promised you'd go with me to meet my parents!" I exclaimed

"I know, I know, but you told me they are terrified of foxes and they tried to make you keep a fox tazer with you" he replied making a point

"Yeah well...uhm...I will take care of it" I argued at him.

"Okay carrots, if you say so" He replied calmy

"I do say so" I kissed him on the cheek "now go pack up"

"Okay" he walked away inside his apartment and I went in aswell, he went to his room to pack up and I sat on the couch waiting.

A few minuets later Nick emerged from his room with a small bag packed "Ready carrots?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied "lets go" we walked out to the car, Nick said he wanted to drive but I made him sit in the passenger seat so I could drive, I drove to the Train Station we had bought our tickets earlier that week so I parked at the train station and grabbed my bag from the back, so did Nick, we got on the train and found seats.

"Okay remember Nicky, my parents have never, ever, ever, heard anything about you except your name, so...yeah" I tried tk explain.

"I got it carrots" he replied

"Okay Nick..."

After about a 30 minuet train ride we arrived at BunnyBurrow the little community I grew up in I told Nick to wait a second when we were about to leave the train, I stepped and my parents and siblings were waiting

"Mom, Dad, don't be alarmed but...meet my Boyfriend, Nick come and meet my parents"

Nick's POV

"Nick come and meet my parents" I heard Judy say, so I walked off the train Judy's dad said.

"Move aside fox, my daughters boyfriend is getting off that train" but the train doors closed and it rode off, his and his wife's jaws dropped.

"J-j-judy...your not...your not..." he attempted to say

"Yes I am dad, this is Nicholas P. Wilde, my Boyfriend" She said proudly.

I walked over to Judy's dad and held my hand out "Pleasure to meet you sir, I have heard of what has happened with Judy when she was younger and I will have you know I have gotten my claws removed for her safety" I explained in detail to him, he shook my hand and Judy seemed surprised.

"Erm...uh...good to meet you Nick..." He said nervously

"I'm Stu and...this is my wife Bonnie and the children of course..." he said introducing me to everybody the children all sounded like they were about to run when they said hello, I walked back to Judy.

"Judy, your parents seem fine, I guess you don't have to talk to them after all" I told her

"Yeah..." she replied

We all walked back to the Hopps' house and it was Huge there was a single room for Judy that she slept in as she got older than her siblings and about 4 rooms filled with tiny bunnies and then Stu and Bonnies room, me and Judy had to share a room, and Stu was okay with it and again Judy was surprised but it was okay. We took our bags up to Judy's old room, she unpacked, I didn't as I can just get clothes out of my bag when I had to change. Went down to dinner next and it was all carrots for dinner cooked differently.

"I hope carrots, arn't a problem for you Nick" Stu said

"No sir! I love carrots! Carrots has even cooked some carrots for me" I replied, Judy elbowed me.

"Nnniiick I thought I said no nicknames while we are here?" she askes irritated I didn't listen.

"Sorry Judy" I replied "lets sit and eat I guess"

"A nickname for you is Carrots? Seems a little steorotypical don't ya think?" Stu said annoyed

"No Dad, he calls me carrots because while we were on our first mission together, I had a carrot pen and it was important in the events, so he calls me carrots" Judy replied to Stu. We sat down next to eachother and said our prayers and then we were allowed to eat, there all kinds of carrots, mashed carrots, steamed carrots, carrot salad, etc. "This all looks so good!" I stated "I bet the taste is better though" I scooped some mashed Carrots on my plate aswell as steamed carrots and some carrotd salad. I started eating my food and so did everyone else it was really good. After I swallowed Sru asked Judy "So...uh...Jude the dude, do you really like this guy? Do you even know his background history? Have you met HIS parents?"

"Yes, I love him actually, and I have known Nick for years, and his parents...his...his parents are..." she tried to say.

"My parents are dead sir" I said

Stu didn't seem upset that he asked about that. "Well sorry to hear that Nick" he said calmly, we ate our food and Judy had me go up to our room so I did as I was told and as soon as I was gone I heard chatting...

Judy's POV

During dinner my dad gave me a look that said 'Judy we need to talk' so after dinner I asked Nick to go up to our room and wait till I get up there, he complied and went up to our room but as soon as he left my dad started talking.

"Judy, a fox? How did this thing happen? What about what happened when you were little!" he started

"Yeah well Gideon Gray has changed, YOUR HIS FRIEND FOR GODS SAKE seriously dad, not everyone is bad like you think! I love and care for Nick and he loves and cares for me 10x as much! So just...support me...thats all I ask...support me and my choices..." I replied sounding sad at the end, I hadn't even noticed I was crying until my mom hugged me and said "oh hon, don't cry...we support you, right Stu." she stated I hugged back told them goodnight and went back up to my room where Nick waited patiently.

"Hey Carro- I mean Judy" Nick started but changed his mind when talking.

"You can call me your nicknames when we are alone Nick" I told him, he smiled and hugged me.

"Okay Carrots" we lay down on my bed which was a little small but, it was okay and we slept through the night.


	10. Chapter 10 The Visit Part 2

Judy's POV

Me and Nick woke up the next morning bright and early, we had chores to do around the farm this morning because two extra sets of hands is helpful to my parebts since we can do things the bunnies can't, but first we gotta eat breakfeast, Nick and I walked down stairs and sat at the table as my mom had gotten up early to make breakfeast for us and the bunnies, there were pancakes, waffles, french toast, etc. my mouth was watering and Nick was just smiling at me lime he had something super special planned for me later and it made me smile right back at him. At that moment my father came downstairs and glared at us Nick didn't seem to notice and neithier did I, until he cleared his throat loudly. "Good morning" he said loudly.

"Good morning Dad" I said.

"Good morning Mr.Hopps" Nick said. My mom put food on the table and sat down, we all said prayers and started to eat. The food was really good but my dad's exprssion didn't help with the mood if things around the table, but Nick gave me a reassuring look that told me he is glad to have met everyone. We all finished eating and we were assigned chores to do, Nick and I had to water all of the crops and that was it, easy peasy, excecpt we had small watering cans and 30 acres to cover...might aswell get to work.

Nick's POV

So me and Judy have alot of crops to water, we can get 4 done at a time as we each use 2 watering cans, I think Stu had us do this because he doesn't like me, no matter I will get this done.

"I'm sorry Nick..." Judy said

"Sorry for what carrots?" I replied

"I'm sorry my dad is so mean to you...I-I just...I don't know why-" Judy started but I stopped her with a kiss.

"It's okay fluff butt, look it will take some time, and effort, trial and error, but eventually me and your dad will be good friends, okay?" I told her.

She just nodded and we got back to work. A few hours later we walked back into the house covered in dirt and sweating from the heat, I looked worse than Judy did because I did more work, trying to gain Stu's trust.

"Well done guys, if you need to shower it is upstairs across the hall a few doors down from the room you sleep in" Stu said irritated but pleased.

"Okay thank you sir" I replied to him and left to upstairs Judy following behind me I grabbed an extra pait of clothes and a towel from my bag and went to the bathroom, I went in got undressed and got in the shower.

I then heard the door open and close and someone walk in, then the door locked which I wouldv'e if I knew how. "Uhm this bathroom is occupied..." I said to the person outside the shower curtain. There was silence in reply but then they began to undress as if they were about to get in the shower with me, and it so happens that someone did, they pulled back the shower curtain and staring at me with her beautiful amythest eyes was Judy, she got in the shower with me and closed the shower curtain.

"My dad wants to save water and money so if you take a shower I take one with you" She said calmly like it was no big deal at all. We took a shower, got out and got dressed, I still seemed nervouse about it but Judy just looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek she said we were going home today so she went to go pack up, I went downstairs to wait but then I found Stu glaring at me when I got down there.

"Heya there Mr.Hopps" I said

"Stay away from my daughter FOX"he said furiously back

"Uhm...what?"

"You heard me! When you get back to Zootopia I want you to get away from my daughter forever!!!"

"And ruin her happiness sir? I'm sorry but I can't do that, I would never forgive myself"

"Why do you care fox? Your all the same, taking advantage of us bunnies and then leaving us to die"

"I assure you sure I would never do that to Judy, I love her with all my heart"

"...Fine, but if you break my little girls heart I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS"

"Understood sir"

At that moment Judy came downstairs packed up and ready to go.

"Ready to go carrots?" I asked

She sighed as I said her nickname "Yes, Nick, I am ready to go" she hugged her dad her mom and all her siblings and took my hand, leading me out the door happily as we got farther away, we arrived at the train station got tickets to Zootopia and got on the train, we were heading back already.


End file.
